Nessa's POV
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Wicked" from Nessarose's point of view.. chapter 2 coming soon!
1. Welcome to Shiz

The 17-year-old looked up the the buildings. It was simply beautiful. Her father rolled her wheelchair while her sister followed close behind.

"What? What are you looking at?"

Nessa looked over to find her older sister among some students.

"Do I have something in my teeth? Is my underskirt showing? Okay, lets get this over with! No, I'm not seasick I'm always this color!... And no I did not eat grass as a child!"

The students looked at her even more strangely, if that was possible. Nessa blushed with shame. She loved her older sister, of course. that was inevitable. When she tried, Elphaba was lovable.

"Elphaba!" Her father snapped

Elphaba ignored him and took her sisters hand, causing the wheelchair to roll near the students. Elphaba grinned

"This is my younger sister. As you can see she is a perfectly normal color!"

This was too horrible. Nessarose pulled her hand out of Elphaba's and almost teared up with embarrassment. Elphaba would pay for this later!

"Elphaba!" Her father snapped again "Stop making a spectacle of yourself! I sent you to this place for one reason..."

Elphaba's grin faded and she nodded like the obedient child he had always wanted her to be.

"I know" she said wheeling her younger sis back "To take care of Nessa"

Nessa had got accepted into college earlier. Both Thropp girls were very smart as they were homeschooled by their father. Despite that Nessarose had many friends back home while Elphaba.. well, didn't. Her color set her apart from most. Plus her allergy to water, she could never dive into the river on hot summer days with the other girls or play in the rain puddles. It was believed that water could melt her and even the drop of moisture made the contacted area turn red and blotchy, which stood out among the green! Elpahaba had to use special cremes and gels for bathing and hand sanitizes that her father made for her. She had about 2 suitcases just filled with it.

"A parting gift:" Said Nessa's father "For my little girl"

Nessa gasped. She was handed the most beautiful shoes she had ever seen in her life! She clutched them to her chest.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed

"They benefit the future governor of Munchkinland" He pinched her cheek and turned to Elphaba "Take care of Nessa, and don't take to much"

Nessa could see Elphaba's struggle not to roll her eyes. As her father left she could see Elphaba looking at the ground, a wave of jealousy and abandonment showed on her face. Nessarose frowned.

"Oh Elphaba...."

Elphaba looked up and shrugged "Well what could he get me? I clash with everything"

It was times like these when Nessa felt sorry for her big sister. The headmistress came up to the podium to make a speech, Elphaba seated herself on Nessarose's lap. She did this without asking but Nessa was so use to it she didn't even care. She rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder. Occasionally tickling her stomach in hopes of getting a reaction from Elphaba. She could shriek with the best of them. But Elphaba did not laugh or shriek for the tiniest fear of embarrassment. She simply slapped Nessa's hands.

"You must be the governors daughter.. Miss Nessarose? What a tragically beautiful face you have!"

Elphaba stood up as Madam Morrible looked at her.

"And you must be...."

"Elphaba, the beautifully tragic one" Her grin returning. Nessarose snorted at her sister's sarcasm.

"Yes, well. I guess your bright...."

"Bright!" Nessarose heard a whisper "She's florescent!"

Nessa looked over at who said that. The girl was beautiful. She has curly blonde hair and a white suit, followed by a handsome munchkin boy and a pretty redhead. She was complaining about not having a room yet. Her followers pouted when she said she said her room was a private suite and then praised her when she said they could visit her anytime they wanted.

Elphaba stood there just tapping her foot as the blond girl spoke. Growing more impatient by the second. Finally, she got a chance to speak up.

"Madam, we have not recieved our room assignment"

"Oh, the governor has expressed his concern for your sister's well-being. So I decided it would be best if she stayed in the suite next to mine. She I can assist her with her needs"

Nessa and Elphaba looked at each other for a second. She could see a little bit of panic forming in her older sister's face.

"I've always taken care of Nessa!" She exclaimed

"Your father didn't even mention you.." Madam sighed "Well, we will find a place to put you Miss Elphaba!"

"Madam!" Nessa heard the blonde girl exclaim again

"Oh thank you dear! How good of you!"

"What?" The blonde girl was confused

"Isn't that wonderful students?" Madam replied "This young lady has her own sweet and she has offered to share it! Miss Galinda and Miss Elphaba. Let me show you to your room!"

Madam began to take Nessarose's wheelchair and roll it towards her new room.

"Let her go!" Elphaba cried and to Nessa's horror, the wheelchair began to roll itself back to Elphaba.

Madam looked at Elphaba on shock "How did you do that?"

Galinda turned to the redhead "How did she do that?"

This was all to horrible for Nessarose. Tears of shame welled up in her eyes as she faced her older sister "Elphaba! You promised things would be different here!"

"You mean this has happened before?"

Elphaba went white, well as white as green could go. Nessa had never seen her shake so much in her life.

"Well. I, um.. sometimes I lose control... sorry"

"Never apologize for talent!" The madam smiled "I shall tutor you in socery myself. And take no other students!"

She shooed the rest away including Nessa. Who went off and made friends with Galinda and the red head. Who called herself Pfanee. They complimented each other on their hair; Galinda loved her pink headband! Nessa, though, could not help feeling worried about her older sis...


	2. Handsome Munchkin Boy

Nessarose felt like a princess in the suite. It was far better than Galinda could ever afford! Galinda would stop by all the time usually with the redhead Pfanee and the Asian girl Shenshen. The room was beautiful it was very Victorian and Nessa fit in just fine. Another thing that made her feel like royalty were the shoes! The jeweled shoes! Galinda, Pfanee and Shenshen gave her many compliments on them! Elphaba would stop by everyday and help Nessa with whatever she needed. The two sisters would sit under the velvet covers and talk about challenging classes, immature gentleman and the roomie that Elphaba had to put up with 24/7. She was not aware of Galinda and Nessa's close friendship. Nessarose talked about as nice Munchkin boy in her philosophy class. She was not sure of his name. Big, Boq, Breq, something along those lines but she knew that he was a good friend of Galinda's. Maybe her friendship with the queen bee would pay off! Elphaba had fallen asleep while studying and Nessa thought it best not to wake her. She called for the Madam to help her into her chair and strolled to the garden to do some more studying. She saw Galinda who gave her a little smile and wave. The handsome munchkin boy was with her as well. Galinda kept motioning towards her until she found the handsome munchkin boy walking towards her! She took a deep breath.

"Hello. I'm Nessarose"

"I'm Boq" he said a little shyly.

"How are you?" She said trying to break the ice and make this a little less akward.

"Are you a first year student?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm actually suppose to be a senior in high school.. but I was accepted early..."

"Listen, Nessa..." He said her name so cute! "I was wondering. A few of us... Galinda, Fiyero... Shenshen, Pfanee.... uh.. and a few others. We're all going down to the Ozdust ballroom. Which is a really fun nightclub for kids our age... I was wondering.. uh, would you like to go.. with me?"

He was so adorable! How nervous he was! She gave him her sweetest smile.

"Why of course! Pick me up around 8?"

Elphaba, though, was not in the best of moods. She had found out about Fiyero and was not very happy at all.

"Some silly rich boy shows up and everyone is following him in some cultish gathering!" She complain

Nessa simply rolled her eyes "Including me.. Boq asked me to the club! He was too shy at first but Galinda encouraged him and...."

"Galinda?!" Elphaba shrieked as if she was satan herself

"Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm going to have the first fun night in my life thanks to her!"

She took her sister's hand

FINALLY, FOR THIS ONE NIGHT  
I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT  
WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY  
GALINDA FOUND FOR ME  
AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE  
SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER  
TO REPAY HER  
ELPHABA, SEE?  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
ME AND BOQ...

She smiled at her sister "Please, Elphaba.. try to understand"

Elphaba nodded slowly and understanding "I do...."

Just then Galinda herself entered the room. Giving a wave to Nessa.

"Galinda, listen Nessa and I were talking about you just now" Elphaba said.

Galinda was carrying a peculiar black pointed hat. She gave it to Elphaba to wear to the party and with another quick and graceful wave exited the room. Elphaba laughed at the site of the hat.

"See? She really isn't that bad.... Its... nice!"

"Its ridiculous!" the older sister cried

"If Galinda says its cute who are we to question her. After all.. she is Galinda! If you don't wear it she will be terribly disappointed!"

"Who says I am going to this party"

Nessa bounced up and down in her chair like a child. "Oh you must! You must! Please, have some fun.. you deserve it!"

Elphaba sighed and nodded. This wouldn't be too bad....


	3. Dancing Through Life

He wasn't late. Not even by one second. He looked so adorable in his sweet suit!

"Are you ready?" He asked her

She grinned "As ready as I will ever be"

There was a lot of awkward silence but it was expected on a first dates... was this even date? Nessa was not so sure about that one. She looked down at the peculiar colored punch in hope of a conversation starter.

"Whats in the punch?" She said, pouring herself a cup

Boq read the label and said, in a humorous way "Lemons and melons and pears"

"Oh my!" was all Nessarose could say

Boq turned to her, returning to her, shy and bashful self

"Listen, Nessa."

Nessa looked up.. this seemed important

"Yes?"

UH - NESSA  
I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS, A  
REASON WHY, WELL -  
WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT  
NOW I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR:

Nessa's heart dropped right there "Oh Boq, I know why"

He frowned "you do......"

IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR  
AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME  
WELL - ISN'T THAT RIGHT?

"No! No! It's because... because..." He stalled for a second, trying to find the right word  
BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!

Nessa grinned from ear to ear. This moment was too beautiful for words!

OH, BOQ, I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL!  
AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
DON'T YOU SEE, THIS IS OUR CHANCE?  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER  
DON'T WE, BOQ?

"You know what" He grinned "Lets dance!"

Nessa looked at her wheelchair then gave Boq a look like he was crazy "What?!"

"Lets dance!" He said again, and wheeled her on to the dance floor

They danced clumsily, aware of what total geeks they looked like but did not care. It was the first fun night Nessa had. No one was making a big fuss over her.. she could be.... well, normal!

"That poor girl" Boq said "Nessa, look over there... aren't you her friend or something?"

Nessa looked over and saw her big sister, same clothes from an hour ago wearing that hat! The room was silent, many people giggled at her. She looked for a second like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh no..." Nessa sighed

What Elphaba did next was even more horrible... She moved her arms in some weird "raver" motion. Probably trying to copy some move on OZM-TV. The popular music channel that she would watch sometime. It only made them laugh harder. She prayed that her sister would not burst into tears anytime soon. It was unlike her.. but this could break anyone!

"Thats my big sister" Nessa said softly

"I'm sorry..." Boq turned quickly "Oh wait... I didn't mean to say that! I just feel sorry for her, thats all"

Nessa nodded "You and me both"

Just before it could any worse she saw Galinda walk up to Elphaba.

"May I cut in?" Galinda asked and Elphaba simply nodded.

Galinda began to copy Elphaba's movements, throwing a little bit of hips into it. Elphaba did the same, which wasn't hard for her as she was a ballerina for 11 years of her life. A green ballerina and the funniest site ever! Nessa almost laughed thinking how her big sis could teach Galinda a thing or two about dancing. Since Galinda was doing the dance, everyone followed; Even Nessa and Boq got in on the fun! Soon the whole club looked like a rave! After it was done, Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero collapsed in laughter and exhausment.

"See? Miss Elphaba is a skilled dancer. She just got shy" Galinda told her date "She studied ballet for 11 years"

Elphaba gasped in shock "Who in the world told you"

She linked her arm through Elphaba's "I have my sources! Now lets please get a drink! I'm parched!"

Nessarose turned over to Boq "Isn't Miss Galinda brilliant! Now Elphaba is a trendsetter" and with that she wheeled over to her big sis.

"Elphaba! It was wonderful!" Nessa exclaimed

"No" She exclaimed in a laugh Nessa had never heard from her in her life! "Goodness no!"

"I just think you should have done some twirls!"

Elphaba's eyes went wide at her sister "You!"

Nessa only smiled innocently "Oh calm down, its no big deal. So you're a ballerina. It won't be counted against you"

"I think its cool" Fiyero said, grinning

"Yes, you must demonstrate you skills for us, Elphaba" Galinda joined in on the fun too

Boq came up to join them.

"Hey there Biq!" Galinda exclaimed "Join in on the fun?"

Boq, who just really did not want to correct her right now just decided to take his second name. "Whats going on?"

"Its getting really boring...You wanna get out of here?" Fiyero asked them

"More than you know" Elphaba laughed "Please"

"I'm starved" Galinda added "I know a swankified burger place across the street"

"Its a date" Fiyero joked,as smooth as ever

"Let me get Miss Pfanee and Miss Shenshen and we are out of her"

And skipping like a fairy, Galinda was off. Fiyero and Elphaba talked while Nessa and Boq carried there own conversation. What they talked about, Nessa was not sure but she would occasionally look over at her sister's face. A look of warmness and happiness graced it and she had never seen her look so beautiful. Something about Fiyero brought this out in her... a crush? Or maybe just a sweet friendship? Nessa did not know and frankly she was more tied up in her own budding love life to worry much about her sister's.


End file.
